User blog:RealBG/PVP proposal
Do you like the PVP idea? Yes No Habitica is constantly evolving game. As the productivity rises it needs more and more stimulation. Some people may want PVP as in many others MMORPG. This is a PVP proposal for Habitica. It includes explanation and conducting the battle. I am offering some option with underlining proposal which I prefer. Duration (rounds 7 or 10) 1. Set by time: 7 or 10 days (=7 or 10 rounds). Each day/round will be won by the person who have more points (see scoring) for the day. Personally, it should be odd number so draw could be avoided, but if you want a draw to be present it could be even number. It may be chosen by the participants with a dropdown menu or with bullets, for example: - 7 days - 10 days - 14 days - 21 days - 28 days 2. Set by accomplishment: for e preset pvpEXP gained (not confused with EXP, see below). Scoring/Mechanics This should be carefully handled because people are not the same level and therefore possess not equal items. Therefore the win should not be decided only by Exp. Therefore this will need pvpEXP, containing some modification or better - Standardization (see below). 1. EXP (Nevertheless) – EXP gained during the day counts 2. EXP times 100 divided by level – EXP*100/Level – each level will make 1% handicap 3. Number of tasks completed x difficulty level 4. Standardization of tasks (Personally encouraged, see below Standardization) 5. Other (propose) Badges (optional) For 1, 10, 100, 1000 battles etc. Standardization of fight (tasks) This comes in need as the tasks between people are different. It is not fair to compare “read 1 page” task with “write 10 pages for an article”. Therefore I propose standardization which may include several aspects of life from which peoples to choose which to include in their battle. They must be objectively quantified. Moreover points should be scored according to the estimated amount of time needed (1point for 1 estimated minute). For example: 1. Educational 1.1. Read 10 pages (20 points) 1.2. Write 1 page (article/book) (20 points) 1.3. Do the all homework (100 points) 2. Sport 2.1. 30mins run (30 points) 2.2. Fitness workout (60 points) 2.3. 20 pushups (5 points) 2.4. Play football for 90 mins (90 points) 3. Help 3.1. Cleaning the house (60 points) 3.2. Shopping (30 points) … etc. (to be completed). Furthermore it would be best to cap the max number of individual tasks per day. For example for one battle in 1 day users could check max 10x “read 1 page”, 1x 20 pushups, 1x play football for 90 mins. So for example this is how it would appear startup for a PVP: User 1 invites you to PVP with these conditions: User 1 VS User 2 Duration: 7 days (from dropdown menu or chosen with bullets) Included activities: 10x Read 10 pages 2x Write 1 page 3x 20 pushups 1x Shopping Accept fight? Decline Modify Note the draw is still an option here. Vote for the proposal and comment! Category:Blog posts